Bitch Puddin' (Song)
This is a song made by Ro Ro. Oddly, it's made about Bitch Puddin' and features Loveolas doing a rap. This song is officially Bitch Puddin's theme song, but Puddin' in the Trap is Bitch Puddin's theme song appointed by Jabari. Lyrics ''Loveolas If you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home! He say: if you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home! ''Ro: B-I-T-C-H, P-U-D-D-N', yeah, B-I-T-C-H, P-U-D-D-N' ''Ro Ro He killin' first class Die in the sky Smashin' champagne Can't live yo life Burn the fast lane He won't change 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy Ro Ro Bitch Puddin' He's Bitch Puddin', Bitch Puddin' (the bitchy life) 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy 1: Ro Ro Wear them fire and killer rings Yes everything does mean a thing Killer hoes and killer queens He gon' steal all of your things He be on the murder scenes Dumb ass hoes gon' die from things He so clean, he so pristine Kill that queen, work that machine He still shoot up Taco Bell Cashier dead as hell Nicki Minaj is not real No matter how many records sell After the hoe, or after the man-ny He like to come kill hoes with the family Sippin', reminiscing on day when he sucked Jamal's wang But still he's Ro Ro He killin' first class Die in the sky Smashin' champagne Can't live yo life Burn the fast lane He won't change 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy Ro Ro Bitch Puddin' He's Bitch Puddin', Bitch Puddin' (the bitchy life) 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy 2: Loveolas I'm talking stupid-ass hoes, they should all know He gets everything, all of the finer things Now the whole world has no clue what to do with him He got a rap sheet so long, they tried to kill him Plus he got enough victims To support his blood fetish His powers so deadly and dangerous Makes every human jealous Half a million dead hoes Killin' them from here to Rome So if you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home! ''Ro: B-I-T-C-H, P-U-D-D-N', yeah, B-I-T-C-H, P-U-D-D-N' ''Ro Ro He killin' first class Die in the sky Smashin' champagne Can't live yo life Burn the fast lane He won't change 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy Ro Ro Bitch Puddin' He's Bitch Puddin', Bitch Puddin' (the bitchy life) 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy ''Ro Ro Bitch Puddin' He's Bitch Puddin', Bitch Puddin' (the bitchy life) 'Cause he's Bitch Puddin', oh he's bitchy bitchy ''3: Ro Ro'' People dying up to here He got bitches smashed with beer Tellin' him to kill the Kahns He not gon' do it though (Fuck y'all) He is shooting up the bank And he'd really like to thank It's Shao Kahn he'd like to thank We can't believe it though 'Cause he remember yesterday When he dreamt about the days When he'd kill on MTV, they would die fast though Wow it's been a real long road And Bitch Puddin' is so cold I'm glad Shao Kahn told me so, he let his best son know (If you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home!) Yes Shao Kahn told me so (If you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home!) He let his best son know (If you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home!) Yes Shao Kahn told me so (If you ain't got no puddin' take your bitch-ass home!) He let his best son know